CATA: the new species
by Phoenixincarnate
Summary: And you thought there were only vampires and werewolfs ...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, if I did Jacob would be DEAD now if any of you "Team Jacob" groupies bother me, then you wil

DISCLAIMER_: I don't own twilight, if I did Jacob would be _DEAD_ So says me._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sometimes, fear gets the better of me.

I'd run away from scary situations, not bothering to fight, just run.

But this time I couldn't run. I couldn't hide ether. The only thing I could do was fight, and I knew it.

And so did she.

My mind wandered, thinking about the other fight. What happened? Was everyone alright? The questions wouldn't stop going through my head, and it was driving me crazy.

Was I really going to die here? Or was she? What was my fate, and what was hers? She could sense my fear, and she let me know with her ever-increasing smirk.

Who knew what was going to happen? I dident know, and neithier did she. Evan Alice dident know, and_ she_ could tell every thing.

I knew one thing, I might live, or I might die, but I had to end this. No matter what. So, I did the most logical thing I could think of.

I began the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, if I did, Rosalie would die. Man I hate her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I wandered on the side of the road, my sneakers nudging the pavement ever-so-slightly, as I trudged on. I had to admit, I was tired, but what was a couple of thousand miles to some thing like me? Come on, a werewolf could travel faster, and so could a vampire, but I'm not a vampire, or a werewolf, for that matter. I'm something completely different.

Immersed in my own thoughts, I didn't happen to notice what was in front of me, and I walked into some thing with a loud "thud".

"OW!" I exclaimed, as I rubbed my acing head, taking a glance at the sign I walked into. The sign read:

"WELCOME TO FORKS, WASINGTON."

I sighed here I was! _Finally!_ I could stop with all that annoying "walking" business, I was here. Yes! I took a small amount of time to rejoice, and celebrate the fact that I didn't have to walk much more. Did I mention that I hate walking? (I'm more of a climbing person; tree branches are way better than the ground, thank you very much!)

This place, (Forks, I think it was called?) was where the Cullen's supposedly lived. Ah yes, the Cullen's. I hadn't seen them before, but I had herd about them, and I knew quite a bit. (From gossip, of course, I 'm not a stalker!) I wondered, did they know that I was coming? I heard that one of them could see into the future, but was that truth, or gossip? I could never tell.

I hoped it wasn't too late, that I came to warn them in time. I didn't want a war to start before I got there, which was exactly what they wanted.

I clenched my teeth as I remembered them. Their crazy ideas, their evil plans, their ruthless attacks…

"_No_" I told myself mentally. _"I won't think about that, I've got more important things to think about" _which was true, I had a lot of important things to tell the Cullen's, especially if their plan was in action. Who knows what could happen then? I'd rather not think about it.

I stopped walking, and looked around where I had stopped. I was in front of a giant house, but it wasn't intimidating, it looked comforting, cozy, somehow. I stared at the house for a copal of minuets, until it came to me that this was the Cullen's house. Before I could even react, the front door opened, reveling a short, black haired girl, standing in the doorway.

"Hello" she said, dreamily. "We've been expecting you." She backend me to come in.

At first, I just stood there. Blinking. Finally, I managed to walk up the stairs, allowing me to fallow the girl inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight. Drat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know it's rude to stare, but, hey, I couldn't help myself. I mean COME ON! The house was huge! And man, everything looked like it came from the sixteen-hundreds! Then again, they probably all came from the sixteen-hundreds, too.

"Well, we didn't have time to set up a room for you, so you'll have to sleep on the couch." The dreamy voice said again, interrupting my train of thought.

"That's ok." I said sleepily, as I crashed on the immensely comfortable sofa.

I fell asleep immediately.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Alice, who's the chick?" a voice said, interrupting my sleep.

"_Huh_" I thought to myself "_Where am I? Oh, yeah, I'm at the Cullen's. Wait, I'm at the Cullen's! I'm stuck in a house of bloodthirsty vampires! Smooth move, Neko, smooth move." _

_"_Don't worry, we don't like your type of blood, anyway" said the same voice, again.

"_Wait, how did he know what I was thinking?! He must be the one that-"_

"Can read minds." He said in a bored tone.

"THEN GET OUT OF MY MIND YOU SADISTIC, INTRUDING, VAMPIRE!!" I mentally shouted.

"Jeez!" he said, annoyed. "You didn't have to be so loud"

"Hey, Edward!" boomed a deeper voice from across the hallway.

"Hi, Emmet," said Edward noncantaliy. "NO! Wait! Emmet, don't sit-"

Suddenly, I was being crushed. I snapped my eyes open, and then, I started yelling.

"WHAT THE #! YOU #&! GET YOUR # OFF! NOW YOU #!"

When I was done, everyone was staring at me, all of a sudden, Emmet let out a low, rumbling, laugh.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I roared as I lunged at Emmet, unfortunately for me, he moved out of the way, casing me to go airborne.

The next thing I knew, I was tumbling. Then it hit me, I was falling down the stairs. Drat. I tried to stop, but I just kept going faster. I hit some thing, and I became airborne, again.

How many times was this going to happen to me?

I finally opened my eyes and saw… the window. I was going to hit it. I crossed my arms in front of me as I heard the glass shatter.

I landed on top of something with a sickening crunch.

I looked up, and saw a very pissed off looking blond girl. She pointed to what I had landed on, and said in an icy tone,

"You.Recked.My.Convertable.

"Eh, sorry?" I said, confused.

I lost conciseness. 


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenixincarnate : Hello! I'm baaaaaack! Sorry I was gone so long, I was busy.

Jacob: By "busy", do you mean running after Emmet?

Phoenixincarnate: No, running away from Rosalie.

Neko: twilight doesn't belong to phoenixincarnate, because, frankly, she's too busy sleghammering people. She's pretty violent.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Ummmm… are you still alive?"

"Nggggg" I answered, groggily. I opened my eyes, and examined my surroundings.

It turned out that I was still on top of the twisted pile of metal that used to be a convertible. Thanks to my abnormally fast healing rate, I wasn't bleeding anymore, but my legs felt like they set wrong, so they'd have to be rebroken. Drat.

"So … your alive." the voice said again.

I looked up, and I saw a small, (though not as small as "Alice.') Girl, with curly, long, brown hair. And judging by her golden eyes, she must be a Cullen.

"Are you OK?" She asked, face clouded with concern.

"Yeah, but my legs are broken, and they've already set wrong." I said.

"Can you walk?" she asked scrutinizing my legs.

"Maybe" I said as I jumped off the car, unfortunately, my legs gave out, and I fell flat on my face. Before I could even react, she scooped me up in her arms, and started to carry me.

"So what are you, anyway?" she questioned

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"well, you have a fast healing rate, your not overly cold, so your not a vampire, and your not overly hot, so your not a werewolf, so, what are you ?" she questioned again.

"I'm … a CATA. " I said.

"Um, what's a 'CATA'?" She asked.

I sighed. I'd never had to explain before, but, she didn't know. Which wasn't a surprise, because their aren't many of us.

"A CATA is a cat-person, with cat ears, tail, and whiskers, they can summon large cats, and they can climb trees, and jump from limb to limb. They have heightened sight, hearing, smell, and night vision." I explained.

"Wow," she said, amazed. " by the way, my name's Bella, what's yours?

"Neko," I answered "Neko Nari."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Bella brought me in, Carlisle, the leader of the Cullens, fixed me up.(it turns out that he's a doctor , wired.) So, now I was sitting here, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Neko?" the sound of my name surprised me, causing me to fall off of the bed.

"Sorry for startaling you," Alice said, giggling. "Carlisle wants to talk to you" she beckoned me to fallow her.

I fallowed her into the living room, and there, in the flesh, were the Cullens.

They were giving me the wary eye, seeing if I was going to start swering again. Finally, Carlisle spoke.

"So, why are you here?" He asked casualy. Before I could answer the question, there was a crash, and Edward flew in.( He was out hunting.)

"There's been an attack," He blurted out. "Something destroyed most of the forest."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight. awwwwwww.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At first, no one spoke, the tension was so thick, and it was clouding up the glass. Finally, Carlisle spoke.

"Ed ward, where in the forest was this?" Carlisle asked, still calm.

"In the middle." Edward said with urgency.

"Alright, let's go, Neko, you come too, we could use your sense of smell." Carlisle said, as I nodded in agreement.

"Mommy? Daddy?, Can I come too?" said a voice, I whirled around, and I saw a little girl that looked like Bella, with the eye color and all.

"Sure Renésme," said Edward as he hoisted Renésme onto his soldiers.

"Okay then," said Alice. "Are we going to go or not?"

"Yes Alice, we'll go now," said Edward, and with that, we went.

………………………………………………………………………………………We took Emmett's jeep to the outskirts of the forest, so we could "travel to the center of the forest. When we parked the car, we got out, and stood at the outskirts of the woods. Finally, Edward asked me,

"So, how do you travel, anyway?"

"Watch" I said with a smirk, as I launched myself off of the ground. I landed swiftly on a tree limb, and turned around to see the looks on the Cullen's faces. Each look was priceless.

"Last one to the center is a rotten egg!" I cried out as I raced from tree limb to tree limb.

As I leapt from limb to limb, I focused on how much I loved this. The wind in my hair, causing my white-tipped pigtails to fly behind me, the smell of the fresh leaves, tickling my sensitive nose, the wind on my face, blowing my whiskers askew. Hopping from limb to limb, as fast as I could go, was my favorite pastime.

Finally, I got to the center of the forest. As I skidded to a halt, I examined my surroundings.

The area was totally, completely, and utterly destroyed. Trees were uprooted and severed, large amounts of land were uprooted, and the place was just a mess. Finally, the Cullen's came, and they started to examine the area.

Some time later, the Cullen's gatherd together and discussed their findings. After some time, Edward spoke:

"There seem to be large paw prints, and large indents in the ground, so, I've come to a conclusion" He cleared his thought, "A wolf did this, a Quilintine wolf."

At first, the air was tense, and then suddenly, everyone seemed to burst with questions.

"Why would they break the treaty?"

"We should attack them!"

"NO! Maybe it wasn't them!"

All of a sudden, I got hit with a powerful sent, a sent that I would have known anywhere. It was her sent. Suddenly, everything clicked into place.

"SCILENCE!" I shouted "A wolf did dent do this! A CATA did!


End file.
